Les Diaboliques/Script
English Dub titles *'Panty': Les Diaboliques! *'Stocking': It's 'lay', Panty. *'Panty': Oh, okay. Les Diaboliques! Can a sista get paid for real, right? How many of these fuckers have we killed? *'Stocking': Way more than the shit change we've been getting. *'Panty': Dude, Little Miss Garter was full of shit. Easy money, my hot ass. *'Stocking': Not that I mind being completely bored all goddamn day in a high school, but I mind being completely bored goddamn day in high school. *'Panty': I mean, Jesus! Remember when killing ghosts was fun? It's like the number I chose angle great in theory but so not worth the pain. *'Stocking': Too much information. *'Panty': It'd be different if I was having some fun but these ghost are lame. Lame-o! Hello screamer now thats more like it. *'Stocking': Okay, this guy is pathetic. I don't know if he counts as a Ghost. *'Panty': I don't give a shit as long as it knows how to haller *'Loser Ghost': That's what she said! *'Panty': Ew. That was gross. *'Stocking': You asked for it. Having fun yet? *'Panty': Fuck that. I'm not sticking my fist in there. *'Stocking': How often you get to say that. *'Panty': Well played, hooker. *'Loser Ghost': By the way, bitches, I'm a girl! *'Panty': Oh no, you didn't! You asked for it, shitstain! *'Stocking': Eat toilet! goddamn it, she got away! *'Panty': What kind of fucked up asshole hids in toilets. This stinks so bad *'Stocking':How can it already be morning? *'Student #1': Hey, so, why aren't you guys wearing uniforms? *'Student #2': You must always wear proper attire. *'Panty': Proper attire? We fucking a prom or something? *'Student #1':Dude it's not our rule the new school queens told us to start wearing uniforms *'Panty': What? We're the school queens, dick! *'Student #2': Yeah not any more bitch *'Student #1': If your planning to live past today you two should probably go home and change clothes. *'Stocking': Maybe this is some bad prank, you know how desprate they are for our attenion. *'Panty': Geek boy, what's the deal. *'Brief': Huh wahtever could you mean *'Stocking': Sounds like these demon sisters are a peice of work all their nazi morality rules and terrorist uniforms make me wanna gag. *'Brief': Yeah but their the mayor's daughters so you know they do what the want and no one says anything. *'Panty': What? Stop the car! Okay what kind of morals are we talking about here like we can't text in class or can't give blowjobs or hardcore finger bang each other under the lunchtable anymore! What the hell kind of fucking school is this! *'Student #3': Everybody freak out the deamon sisters are here! *'Student #4': Shit, it's Scanty! *'Student #5': Don't forget about Kneesocks! *'Students': Hail to Miss Scanty and also to Miss Kneesocks! *'Scanty': Kneesocks is it just me or do you sense a musky irregularity in the air. *'Kneesocks': Indeed, sister. It appears we have two unregistered girls with us at school today. *'Scanty': Well, they certainly have horrible taste in perfume why would anyone wear that fragrence. *'Kneesocks': It smells emoniua based like cat urine. *'Scanty': How silly of us I think they simply forgot to wash. *'Panty': Bitch! *'Stocking': We hear you've been bossing around our slaves. *'Panty': You can't come in here and take over our school that's bullshit! *'Kneesocks': Did that wesseal just lay a threat upon us. *'Scanty': I think they might be hoodlums. *'Panty': Hoodlums? What's that? *'Stocking': Their trying to say we're ghetto which is a crock of shit! Their the ones fucking up the school with their so called rules! *'Panty': Hell yeah! We have the right to party! *'Kneesocks': Try to keep up ninnywits this is a lesson in how the moral climate in this academy has plunged drastacally, you call it freedom, but it's a perverse anarchy the only way to restore this pathetic school to which its fully capable is simple we rule it! Give students a new sense of order through rules school uniforms keep the focus on shcolorship we as leaders bestow upon them an new sense of self-worth. *'Scanty': I adore the sound of it coming from your mouth. *'Kneesocks': Rules keeps behavior in check, suppression keeps thoughts in check, and physical training keeps them from looking like fat enchiladas! These bring perfection and beauty! *'Scanty':Cakm down dear your face is terrifically red. *'Kneesocks': Oh, goodness How embarrassing I'm too fraigle I blush easily. *'Brief': But, wait. Your faces are both red all the time. Oh they don't mean anything by it they must have just stayed up all night last night! *'Panty': Ew. What the fuck is going on in my mouth? Nasty. *'Brief': Yeah blame the demon sisters for that one to their making everyone eat healthy sludge. *'Stocking':What kind of hippie shit is this there's not even cake who dosen't have cake at lunch *'Panty': Fuck cake. We need some ketchup or mustard or hot sauce or jizz to spice this shit up if I don't carb up I'm a pass the fuck out I'ma right. *'Stocking': Oh yeah definitely sleepy town. *'Panty': No we can't quit until we give 'em an ass kicking they won't ever ever forget! *'Brief': You rhymed. *'Panty': Fuck. Now they're here. *'Stocking': Great please kill me. *'Scanty': Oh look it's the toilet sisters. *'Kneesocks': You choclitites might want to be mindful of over-saucing you don't want your bellies to turn to jelly do you? *'Scanty': Ugly and fat are no longer tolierated at this school, it's against the new rules, you see. *'Kneesocks:' Allow me to recommend some calorie control. Just look at us. It's how we managed to keep our figures super flawless. *'Scanty': Oh have you heard this delious new rumor apparently there are two genuine angels attending this academy as we speak it is said they spend their time on Earth vanquishing ghosts. *'Kneesocks:' (...) *'Scanty': Wait a minute you and I are sisters they couldn't possibly be refering to us could they? *'Kneesocks': Don't be ridiculous! *'Scanty:' No your quite right who could ever call us angels? *'Kneesocks': Agreed I heard these parasites manage to destory everything in their path like chemical warfare *'Scanty': Or gonorrhea! *'Stocking': GAAAHHHHH! Who the hell are you calling flushly! I gave up fat like 10 ghosts ago! at what in Christ's name is wrong with being an angel oh like your so much better then us you (...) we're full of shit! *'Panty': Yeah, what she said! If you're gonna rule the school, let's do this shit right. *'Kneesocks': Oh. You're still there. Well, that certainly explains the smell. *'Panty': *'Scanty': Hold on what were your names again? Putty and Celiuite! *'Panty': I'm gonna rearange your face! *'Scanty': Your percembalce ramblings are becoming incoherent. *'Panty': You are so about to lose some shortened curlys! *'Scanty': Explain the purpose of this embroilment, please. *'Stocking': Uh...What? *'Kneesocks': Yes. What are the parameters? *'Panty': Huh...What? *'Scanty': We see you want to fight but for what? *'Kneesocks': To determine the school's leaders, perhaps? *'Scanty': In that case this won't take too long. *'Students': Thats right! *'Scanty': Are you having second thoughts? *'Breif': This is bad. *'Kneesocks': Shall we commece we'll commit the first challenge to be your desicion. *'Panty': Lets see. *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Beauty. *'Students': Boo! *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Gracefulness. *'Students:' Boo! *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Physical perportion. *'Students': Boo! *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Status. *'Students': Boo! *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Education. *'Students': Boo! *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Eyesight. *'Students': Boo! *'Scanty and Kneesocks': Audibility. *'Students': Boo! *'Scanty': Its just not fair we're already suppeior in everything I don't understand how their going to challenge us what do angels do? Save lives and blow horns how cute. *'Kneesocks': I have a feeling blowing is the totrey one's speciality. *'Panty': Bitch! Don't you judge my blow job skills! Just so you know, I was ranked 69 on BJ.com! *'Stocking': Panty, stop! your making it worse. *'Scanty': By the way we win atoumatically why fight when thats one of our new rules. *'Kneesocks': There are you happy our time has been peilfered and you've nothing to show for it the we are still in charge of this school where intelligence and pulpfurtuitis students here will always worship us, This is getting tedious. *'Scanty': See you two next Fall. *'Panty': Whose garbage disposal did we just jump down? This is fucking nasty. *'Stocking': I think we might be in hell. Look at all the homeless people. *'Panty': Smells like ass. *'Brief': Hi, Panty. Good morning. *'Stocking': Weird. You try and fight them too, geekboy? *'Brief': No of course not they just sent you to the losers lair its where they send people when no one else wants to hang out with them. *'Panty': Oh great. *'Stocking': Yeah, that makes me feel better. *'Brief': Well since your new and stuff I'm an excellent tour guide. *'Loser Ghost:' Ha Ha Ha! Well color me black and white so suprised what are you doing here. *'Panty': Hey, I fucking killed you! *'Loser Ghost': Oh come on Panty is that the best you can do how about how the hell are you and what a nice thought we don't have to rot alone in this smell spunk junk. *'Stocking': First of all that laugh is annoying, second of all we're not moving in here. *'Panty': How the hell are you still alive anyway? *'Loser Ghost': Please, girls. Leave me be. *'Panty': Nope, too late. *'Stocking': We're pissed now. *'Loser Ghost': Please don't kill me I know things about the demon sisters I promise to share I know you care. *'Panty and Stocking': Talk. *'Loser Ghost': Free me first, that's the deal. Tada plunging in we uglies. *'Panty': I'm not jumping in a shithole! *'Loser Ghost:' Don't be a bum, its actually fun. *'Panty': What;s fun about sliding down a toilet!? *'Stocking:' Just close your eyes and throw yourself into it. Pretend its water-sports. You'll be fine. *'Panty:' This is different. *'Breif': Yeah, we don't have a jetski or anything. *'Loser Ghost': Don't forget your rubbers! *'Panty:' Well, fuck me in the keyhole. Japanese Transliteration * Coming Soon